Because of You
by Trex and Milly
Summary: Before Sasuke could leave to go to Orochimaru, he was confronted by Sakura. After confessing her love, Sasuke tries to knock her out. However, she outwits him and pulls a forbidden jutsu on him that affects them both. Will Sasuke bring Sakura into his revenge or will he finally be able to develop feelings for the cherry blossom?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Lost Cause**

"Sasuke, I'm so in love with you that I can't even stand it! If you would only be with me, I promise I'd never let you regret it! Everyday would be joy! I can give you happiness! I'd do anything for you, Sasuke! So please, I'm begging you, don't walk away! I'll even help get your revenge! I'll do what ever it takes to happen, I swear! So stay here...with me...and if you can't...take me with you, Sasuke!"

He didn't know what to say. He smiled and turned around to look at her. "You haven't changed. You're still annoying."

He began to walk away again despite her plea and confession. She chased after him halfway. "Don't leave me! If you leave, I'll scream and-"

He fazed behind her and she stopped. "Sakura...Thank you for everything." He pushed her pressure point rendering her unconscious. Before he could catch her, she turned into smoke. "A clone?"

A kunai knife missed him by 3 centimeters. He looked behind him and saw another one coming. He dodged it and landed on both feet. Sakura appeared from a tree. Tears was falling freely from her face. "You...Jerk!"

Sasuke glared at her. "I don't have time for this."

"Too bad!" Sakura shouted before she got in an unusual stance. Pink lighting started to form in her hands and she aimed it Sasuke. It went out like lighting and surrounded him but stayed connected to Sakura.

He felt like he couldn't move. "W-What are you doing?"

"Taking your curse and making sure that you can't get another one or this one can't be moved!" She said. She started doing hand signs. "Uma...Ne...Tori...Tora...I...Tori...Tori..."

His eyes widened. He tried to fight the power he was trapped in but to no progress. "Sakura, Stop it!"

She ignored him. "I...Tora...Ne! Curse Mover and Sealing Jutsu! Sasuke Uchiha to Sakura Haruno."

His curse mark started to bother him again as it started to dissolve. He fell on one knee breathing heavily. The curse mark turned red before completely disappearing.

Sakura grabbed the back of her neck in pain. She held back a large scream as the pink lightning disappeared. He got up and ran towards her as she clutched her neck. She crouched over.

"Sakura...why did you-"

_"Sasuke, I'm so in love with you that I can't even stand it! I'd do anything for you, Sasuke!" _

Sasuke was snapped from his thought from her cries of pain. He wanted to call for help but he knew they would know he was leaving. He gripped her hand unconsciously just like she did when he got the mark. He saw the mark appear at her neck and his eyes widened. She breathed heavily and fell on his chest unconscious.

He blushed lightly and fell over in shock. Sasuke flustered tried to move but he ended up moving her up to the point where her breast fell on his chest. He blushed a little harder hearing and feeling her heart beat. He finally got over his blush and he sat up and tried to wake her up. "Sakura...Sakura...hey come on...wake up.."

She didn't though. It just like him when Orochimaru bit him. He heard people coming and he picked her up bridal style and in the process her headband came off. He phased out the the entrance holding her so they weren't in sight.

"Did you hear something from over here?" Said one of the ANBU black ops.

"Yeah." The other said. "Hey, isn't that a headband?"

Sasuke looked at her hair and saw it had fell. While doing so he smelled her hair by accident. It smelled amazing...

"Maybe one of the shonobi dropped it. Let's wait till morning and see of one of the ninja lost it."

Sasuke waited till he was sure they were gone before moving Sakura on his back. Her head fell on his shoulder and he felt her breathing on the side of his neck. It tickled but felt somewhat good. "Looks like you get your wish after all."

He walked up the hill where the Sound Four were waiting for him bowing. "We knew you would come."

"What's with the change of attitude?" Sasuke questioned.

"Lord Orochimaru said that you come and become our new leader. Forgive us for earlier but we had to test you."

They stood and Tayuya saw Sakura on his back. "What's up with the girl? You're bringing her with us?"

Sasuke started to walk. "Yes."

"Why?" She added.

He continued. "Fangirl Support. Let's go."

"But Lord Orochimaru said to bring you only." Jirobo said.

"Tough."

"His order was to bring you not h-" Sakon attempted to grab her but Sasuke turned around with his Sharingan on making him resemble a demon.

"No one touches her. Got it?" He stated coldly.

They all nodded before following.

"Sasuke?" Said Sakon as he stopped walking as the reached the boarder.

"What now?" Sasuke said.

"There's something I've been wanting to know since we left..." He started.

"Well come on, spit it out." Sasuke barked.

Kidōmaru spoke. "How is it that we can't see your mark?"

Sasuke grit his teeth. "That's business between me and Orochimaru. Stay out of it."

"As you wish but first." Jirobo started. "I wanna see it."

"Can I ask why?"

"I haven't been able to feel it for sometime." Tayuya said.

Sasuke looked at all them before continuing to walk. "I can't."

"Huh? How come?" Sakon said going in front him with a glare.

"I don't have it anymore."

All four gave him a expression of shock. "You what-"

Sasuke moved on his hands to show where the mark use to be before moving to hold up Sakura. "Before we left, she used a weird jutsu on me and took it. Plus prevented me from getting another one."

"That's impossible!" Kidōmaru spoke. "You lie!"

"Look at back of her neck and tell me that." Sasuke tried.

All four went and saw the heaven curse mark right there.

"Lord Orochimaru, isn't gonna like this."

Sasuke walked again. "Like I told you before, Tough. Now let's go."

"Not so fast. Without your curse mark, we can't show you how to use it's powers."

"Teach me without it." He stated simply. "We haven't got time to discuss this. The shonibi in the village are probably looking for me right now."

"Why do say that?"

Sasuke's bang covered his eyes and his smirk only showed. "Because a cherry blossom has gone missing from the leaf."

**Treasure: We apologize if this was too short but the next will be longer! Believe it!**

**Sasuke: Your beginning to sound like that loser Naruto**

**Jaylen: *smirks * Maybe she likes him**

**Treasure:* looks at both of them and sobs* You guys are bullies :"{**

**Melody: Let her be, Jaylen. Sasuke-kun,can you do the disclaimer**

**Sasuke: *studders * S-Sure..**

**Jaylen/Treasure: How the hell does she do that!?**

**Sasuke: Melody and Treasure don't own Naruto or any of it's plots or characters.**

**Melody: Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Stolen Flower**

Sakura's eyes opened slowly as she felt like she was moving. She remembered what happened and instantly tried to move which didn't work.

"Well, Good morning to you too." Sasuke said with a half-smirk.

"S-Sasuke..." She said before trying to raise her hand only for it go back down.

"You won't be able to move for a while so stop trying." He told her. "Plus, we're already way past the fire border. There isn't much you can do."

Sakura grit her teeth at him. "I hate you."

Sasuke was somewhat hurt by her words. She confessed her love to him not so long ago but was quick to say she hated him. The full smirk replaced his face. "You sure changed your mind fast?"

"That was before you decided to walk away from me, tried to knock me, and kidnapped me." She stated with a glare.

"Ouch. Careful you might burn me with that look." He kept his sly smirk. "I know your lying through your teeth."

Sakura was taken aback by his words. "Huh..."

"When you threw your kunai at me, you only pretended to miss. I could tell because you have perfect aim. I known you for a long time and I don't think you could actually kill me."

"I tried the second time." Sakura said before using power in her hand to go to her pouch. Using what little power, she had left she digged her fingers and was shocked to know that she didn't have any. "My tools..."

Sasuke snorted softly. "Threw them in the lake. Couldn't have you attacking me now, could I?"

Sakura mentally smacked her teeth. "Cha! Damn him and his sexy snort! Cha!" Said Inner Sakura as she put her head back down.

"Sakura..." Sasuke said gaining her attention. "That jutsu you used before..."

Sakura blinked before remembering it. "What about it?"

"What was it?"

."I might as well you.." She was silent for a longtime before saying something. "I-I ….After I lost my chance at becoming a chunin, I started reading books on your curse and how to solve it. It said that once a curse has been given it can only be moved or the person can be prevented a second one with a sealing jutsu. It took me a while but I began practicing jutsu's on both. Unfortunately they take a lot chakra to develop and I had to spend a lot of time on that."

Sasuke realized something. "Wait, you did this during month of the final rounds? That means when that sand had trapped you, you could have moved. Only you were already low on chakra. It also explains how you weren't able to use your chakra that much when you fell from the bridge."

"Ah..Ah..Ah.. I saved you remember?"

Sasuke smirk returned. "I was somewhat conscious."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I finally found a way that I could do both yet keep a good amount of my chakra. By combining them. I spent that time after that race developing a way to combine them using up most of my chakra anyway. I wanted to keep a little so I needed to redo the entire jutsu. I was mainly focused on your curse so I had to find a way in order to connect our chakras for a quick moment so I do the jutsu."

Sasuke listened silent with astonishment. He never knew she was this tactical.

"When I hugged you after you woke up, I put a small fire symbol on you and gave myself one so I could perform the jutsu. I planned on telling you after you got out the hospital. But I found you were leaving, I panicked. When you turned your back from me I performed a substitution so my real self could start preparing for the jutsu. When you attempted to knock me out, I got pissed. Your right ,I missed the first time on purpose but the second time was just straight out anger. Then I did the jutsu."

Sasuke was now surprised. Not only did put a symbol on him but planned out everything before he knew what he gonna do. He wanted to say good job but he was too worried about the curse mark.

"You know that you have the curse mark now right? Did you plan that too?"

Sakura eyes widened before she nodded sadly. "I wanted to free you of it cause I didn't want you to leave, Sasuke. If I could just stop that, then maybe I could have stopped you from becoming that monster again."

Monster? An image of him when he fighting the sound ninja in the chunin exams popped in his head along with one of win he was fighting in the 3rd round. "I see..."

"I didn't want to see you get hurt again. So before I used the jutsu on you I used up a lot of chakra making sure that it make sure you wouldn't be able to get another one." Sakura said. "If you even somehow managed to get another one, I would do it all over again."

Sasuke choked on his own words. He hid all of emotions behind a cocky grin. "You really do love me don't you?"

Sakura blushed before quickly shaking it off. She wanted to be mad at him it was hard. "W-Whatever.."

* * *

"We are close to the sound forest." Sakon said.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

He grunted in response.

"What's gonna happen when we get to Orochimaru?"

The question almost made him stop altogether. Since he didn't have the curse mark anymore what would happen to Sakura once they got there...

"Lord Orochimaru, will see she be taken care of." Kidomaru said with a low chuckle but was loud enough for them to hear.

Sasuke growled slightly. He was gonna see to it that nothing happened to her. "Sakura?"

She didn't answer him. He felt her chin on his shoulder and knew she had passed out from over thinking what Kidomaru had said. He shook his head with a small smile. It was so like her.

Once nightfall hit, they decided to rest. Sasuke sat Sakura on a tree and he sat beside her. He carefully watched the Sound Four as they talked. Kidomaru was playing with his webs while Tayuya played her flute. Jirobo and Sakon were having a conversation about something.

His observation was interrupted when something his shoulder. He jumped slightly before looking. Sakura had tilted over in her sleep. Sasuke looked at her a little flustered before lightly smiling. Without thinking, his head landed on hers as he went to sleep.

* * *

The sun hit Sakura's eyes as she finally woke up. She adjusted her eyes before realizing what position she in. Somehow, they had laid down. Sasuke had his hand wrapped around her while she was on his chest. She felt she had some movement back yet she stared at him for a while. He was so cute when he was sleeping. Actually he was a cutie period.

She slyly removed his arm before sitting up. Everyone was still sleep. She quietly stood up and jumped tree to tree very silently. Once she felt she was good distance, Sakura stopped to catch her breath.

"What was that supposed to accomplish?"

Sakura turned around and saw Sasuke standing upside down on the branch above her. "But you were..."

"I'm not stupid." Sasuke held up his ninja wire and tugged it slightly.

Sakura looked down and saw that it was connected to her ankle. She growled before slipping out of it. "Cha! That's not fair!" Inner Sakura said.

Sasuke smirked. "I don't that earned me back on your friend-list did it?"

Sakura glared at him. "Not exactl-" She cut herself by slipping and falling, twisting her ankle in the process. She shut her eyes before she reached the ground but she never did.

"You're really are a nuisance, you know that?" She heard Sasuke's voice say.

She reopened her eyes and saw he had caught her. She looked at him with a tiny blush before trying to glare with didn't very convincing. She flinched when she felt her ankle.

"You hurt your ankle didn't you?" He said in a know-it-all voice.

"N-No." She lied.

He moved her back on his back. "You're lying again.

"I am no-Ouch!" She started before he poked it.

"Your not convincing the slightest."

"Where did you two go?" Tayuya said as she leaned against a tree. The others had woke up already.

"Scouting the area. Why?" Sasuke arched an eyebrow.

"We should really start moving. I believe something has happened to Lord Orochimaru last night." Kidomaru said.

"Whatever." Sasuke said walking past her.

Tayuya saw something when he walked. She saw Sakura's eyes and noticed they had a flash to them. But the flash made her remember, her remember her life before Orochimaru before going back. "What the-"

"Tayuya, hurry up!" Jirobo said.

She walked to catch up with her team staring at the back of the pink-haired girl. "_What is she?"_

**Jaylen: Well that wraps it up for this chapter!**

**Treasure: What's gonna happen once they reached that snake, Orochimaru and what was that flash in Sakura's eyes? How will Orochimaru react to the two shonibi when he sees them? Will he let them live? Will he take Sakura's body?**

**Sasuke: Will you shut the hell up?**

**Treasure: *glares * Shut it, Emo! I'm making a cliffhanger**

**Sasuke: Your gonna make me throw you off one.**

**Jaylen: O.O*eating popcorn***

**Melody: Will you stop it? Sasuke-kun, you have to do the disclaimer,remember**

**Sasuke: R-Right**

**Treasure: 0.0' This girl has got to show me how she does that...**

**Sasuke: Treasure and Melody don't own Naruto, its characters,plots etc.**

**Melody: Please Review ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Meeting with the Snake**

"Sasuke, will you kindly put me down now?" Sakura asked as they reached closer to Orochimaru. He was still holding her on his back. "I can walk fine."

"I'm fully aware of that." Sasuke said with a tint of sarcasm in his voice that Sakura didn't catch.

"Yet, you haven't put down yet." Sakura pointed out. Don't get her wrong, she likes that he's carrying her and showing her this much attention but they were getting farther and farther from the village.

He let out a breath. "If I put down then I know for a fact you're gonna go back to village and let everyone know where I am. Not only that, you'll be killed by one of them before you could even make it back. As long as your with me,I can protect you but there is no guarantee I could do that if you're not here."

"Cha! That's a total heap of bull!" Inner Sakura said knowing he was right.

"Plus that, you hit your ankle pretty hard. You would be to hurt to keep up to our pace."

"Cha! Cha! Cha! Cha! How is he thinking about this? Damn him!" Inner Sakura shouted. Sakura looked at him. "It doesn't hurt."

"That so?" Sasuke said. He pulled out a kunai using his left hand and poked it. She flinched hard. "You are the worst liar ever, Sakura."

Sakura looked down sadly. There goes any chance of going back to Konoha with that injury.

* * *

Tayuya moved closer to her team with Sasuke and Sakura a little far back. "There's something about that girl that's weird to me."

"Why? Scared she might stronger than you?" Kidomaru chuckled.

"Clam it, Spider-Arms, I'm serious. There's something strange about her." Tayuya said.

Sakon looked at her. "Like what?"

"I don't know...but we better inform Lord Orochimaru when we arrive. This may become an issue."

Jirobo glanced at her. His eye caught her emerald one and he had the same thing at Tayuya before blinking. "How did-"

"Jirobo, what's up...seen something you wanna eat?"

He glared at Tayuya. "Shut it, Tayuya. Let's just hurry and get back to hideout."

"Relax. It's just through the fog. We'll be there and an hour or so." Kidomaru said leisurely.

"Did you forget that Lord Orochimaru wants Sasuke today? We can't disappoint him." Sakon reminded.

"He's gonna be disappointed anyway." Tayuya told them. "We not only let the vessel get rid of mark that allowed Lord Orochimaru to use his power but we have another ninja, a Kunoichi no less, who he did not send for with the curse mark. Plus on top of that, she has a jutsu or something that might give away our location."

"Well lets just hope he doesn't kill us about all 3 of those things." Jirobo stated.

* * *

Sasuke looked around as they entered the deep fog. "_This place is unusual...the fog makes it almost too detectable_."

"Hey, Uchiha!" Kidomaru called.

Sasuke put his signature glare on and looked at them. "What?"

"The fog is a jutsu from the mist using genjutsu within it. The hideout is across it so if you see anything don't let it get to you." He explained.

Sasuke looked off to side. "Whatever. Just walk."

Kidomaru growled. "_Stupid teenagers. I do so despise children._"

They began walking further. As they did the fog got thicker than before. Sasuke soon couldn't see the sound four ninja. He stopped and looked around. "This place gets more stranger by the second."

He felt something squeeze his shoulders and looked up to Sakura who eyes were darted forward. He felt her shaking and followed her stare. Once followed, his eyes went wide.

"N-Naruto..." They whispered seeing the blond-haired boy in front of him. Only his eyes were red and he was all cut up. He had a kunai in hand.

Before they could take another step, they watched as their teammate hit the ground having been shot down by kunai knives. They saw his headband fly off as he hit the ground.

"_This isn't real...it's only a genjutsu..._" Sakura thought stopping the tears that wanted to fall. She put her head down on Sasuke's shoulder and shut her eyes tightly. "Sasuke..."

Sasuke grit his teeth slightly before dashing through the fog ignoring at the sights in front him using his sharingan. "_I'm not letting these visions get to me_."

Sakura looked upon she felt they weren't moving. The sound four were all right there having just made it out the fog. They all looked fine. She used her arm to eyes to see if she wasn't imagining it.

"Well that takes care of that mess." Jirobo said pointing to a staircase that led to the hideout. "Down there."

Sasuke glanced up at Sakura before walking. She had a lost look on her face as he deactivated his sharingan.

They walked down the stairs and immediately shirikans and kunai were fired at them. Sasuke wanted to dodge but with Sakura on his back it would be tricky. He moved her so she was in his arms and hit the ground covering them both.

When it ended, Sasuke got up right-away. He that Jirobo and Kidomaru had been killed. His eyes widened. "_They killed off their own people_..."

Sakura saw and got up. Her ankle didn't hurt as much anymore. "But why would they..."

"Finally you arrived. I beginning to think you were a no-show, Sasuke." A voice said. They heard footsteps and saw Kabuto standing a few feet from them. "Welcome."

"Kabuto..." Sakura stated lowly.

Kabuto's eye caught Sakura. His satisfied look changed. "Why is she here?"

Before anything more could said, another ninja came and whispered something to Kabuto.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at him. "_What now_?"

"I see." Kabuto ended before he adjusted his glasses. "Follow me. You too, Tayuya and Sakon. Lord Orochimaru wishes to speak with you."

* * *

Sakura looked around in horror at the jails full of prisoners as she walked. They looked weak and starving. She gazed at Sasuke who looked totally unfazed by the scene.

"_How can he be so tranquil about this_..." She thought.

They reached a long narrow hallway with a single door at the end. Kabuto put his had down so you would only see the light mirrored from his glasses. "Tayuya, Sakon, you are to see him first."

They nodded and went ahead.

Sakura watched at they opened and closed the door. She leaned on the wall.

"Sakura.." Sasuke said.

She looked at him. "Hmm?"

"Your ankle..."

She looked at it before touching it. It hurt but not like it did.

"Did you hurt it?" Kabuto asked bending down to look at it. Blue chakra blanketed his hand."Here I'll heal it."

Sakura glared before snatching her leg away. "No thank you."

"Sakura, will you stop with the tough act it doesn't suit you well." Kabuto said with a smirk.

She continued her cold glare holding her leg protectively. "You'll be surprised how fast a person can change."

Sasuke secretly looked at her. "_She has changed..."_

Kabuto sighed adjusting his glasses again. "Stop being so stubborn. If you wanna limp for a week that's on you but I suggest you let me heal it."

After a short stare down between Sakura's glare and Kabuto's nonchalant facial expression, she finally gave in "Just hurry up." She stated icily.

"Sure thing, Pinky." Kabuto said before moving two fingers by her ankle. He healed it easily before turning to her. "Done."

Sakura looked down and muttered something. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"Send the children in, Kabuto." Orochimaru said through the head set on Kabuto's head.

Kabuto looked at them. "Alright,your turn. Go in."

"What happened to the other two?" Sakura asked getting up.

The white-haired ninja only adjusted his glasses. "Not important. Go. Lord Orochimaru does not like to be kept waiting."

Sasuke grunted before walking. He stopped in front of Sakura and gave her a look. "Let's go, Sakura."

Sakura nodded and walked to the door with Sasuke close behind her.

He opened it and when he did both of their eyes went wide. Blood was on the ground next to Tayuya and Sakon's dead bodies.

They continued to walk in the door closed behind them. "Welcome, Sasuke. You as well, Sakura, I'm so glad you came. I hope you find your time here well spent."

Sasuke looked at him and saw he had wrappings all around his face. Like he had surgery of some sort...

"Alas, I'm unable to train you myself at the moment." Orochimaru started to say. "Sasuke, you will trained by one of my most promising students, Kimimaro till I'm ready too."

The Uchiha didn't say anything but kept a small glare on his face.

"Now..I wish to speak with young Sakura alone if you will."

Sakura froze on the spot. Her breathing died down as she shot Sasuke a depressed look. He turned and secretly gave her his classical smirk which told her it was gonna be fine. She nodded before he opened the door and walked out.

She flinched slightly when the door shut and heard a lock.

"Now, Now, My dear, come closer." Orochimaru used his tongue to push the girl closer to him. Sakura trembled slightly remembering the last time she saw him in the Forest of Death. "You needn't be

scared, Child. I only wish to speak with you..."

"W-What do you want?" Sakura tried to sound brave.

"Nothing. At least not now..." The snake chuckled. "I want to know why you've come here."

Sakura didn't know how respond. Was it the right idea to tell him she took Sasuke's curse and prevented him from getting another one? Not wanting to find out, she lied. "I wanted to become stronger. You told me Sasuke would come to you in search of power and I wanted to use it as a chance to get some too."

He chuckled. "Wasn't you who nearly cursed me for hurting your beloved Sasuke though?"

"I-I didn't think you were telling the truth but...when Sasuke was leaving, I believed it might be true."

Orochimaru used his long tongue to wrap it around her waist and lift her up. He pulled her close to his face. "My child, I have within me a great deal of power. I have enough to make a cyclone fear me. Why would I-"

He paused in mid-sentence when he saw something flicker in her eyes. It was small but it was there. He suddenly thought of Jiraya and Tsunade when they were kids then all the way up too where he was fighting his sensei, the 3rd hokage, Sarutobi. He blinked and stared at her.

"You indeed have great potential. I believe they called you the smartest Kunoichi since Tsunade." He said moving his hand up move her hair and see the curse mark. She struggled to breathe with how tight he was holding her. She attempted to get from his grasp. "You must be. How is it that you were able to obtain this curse mark?"

Sakura didn't want to speak. She closed her eyes to not look at him before trying to breathe. She cried out in agony when he squeezed tighter.

"I asked you a question." Orochimaru said. "I expect you to answer it."

She didn't though. He got angry and squeezed tighter till he heard something inside her crack. She cringed and held back a boat load of tears.

He growled. "Answer me! Where did you get that mark?"

"G-Go to hell..." She managed to choke out with a small cough of blood.

He tossed her to the empty hard wall and watched as she hit it and fell hard. He did a small motion and Sakura held her neck in pain where the symbol was. She screamed at first but relaxed down trying to stay brave. He picked her up again and brought her to him again.

Orochimaru smirked. "I'll give you one last chance. Tell me."

Sakura glared at him still holding her tears back before looking down and shutting her eyes. "I-I took it from Sasuke..."

He lost his smirk. It turned into a powerful frown. "What?"

Feeling his anger, Sakura managed a grin and looked at him. "I created a jutsu and took his curse mark. I also prevented him from getting another one from you."

"You little..." He started before squeezing her to the point where she couldn't breathe at all.

Sakura's vision went blurry as looked at him. "_Someone help me...Sasuke..._ She had tears running down her face. "Please.." She voicelessness.

Orochimaru saw it again. The light appear and dim down. It looked like a reflection only it didn't last long. He then squeezed her so she couldn't breathe at all. Then it happened again. Only it was like a vision. He saw himself standing on top a building with Konoha covered with fire and chaos. From below he saw Sakura and Sasuke killing off ninja and anyone they saw. They were older though.

The vision ended and he tossed her back at the wall before she could die. Sakura coughed and wheezed trying to get air back in her body. She got on her hands and knees looking down.

Orochimaru got up and grabbed a kunai from the table before walking to get her lifting her up with his tongue. He looked at her before taking the object and jabbing her multiple times in the stomach with it. She screamed in pain each time.

"I don't like when someone is rude to me. Don't let happen again. Understand?" He asked stopping and holding up the bloodied weapon.

"Y-Yes.." She coughed out.

Orochimaru smiled wickedly. "Good." He gashed her side before letting her fall to the ground. "You're gonna like here. I can tell."

* * *

Sasuke was only a few feet from the door. He heard her constant screams and something fall multiple times. He held his fist so hard that a little blood started to show. Something was happening to his teammate. Something bad..

Orochimaru opened the door and walked past Sasuke to Kabuto. Sasuke looked at him before walking to room he was previously in.

"Oh,Sasuke?" Orochimaru called before he could get far into the door.

Sasuke stopped and turned to him with an emotionless look. His sharingan had been turned on unwittingly to him.

"Do remember that only those with strong hearts can survive. I hope you can teach that to young Sakura while you're here." He stated before walking away. "You and her will share a room on the second floor. The last door on the right."

He waited till the snake was fully gone until going inside. He looked around the room until his eyes fell on the broken girl by the wall. He walked over and helped her sit up. "Sakura, are you alright?"

Sakura looked him with the tears still on her face. A little blood streaked through her shirt but it didn't show that much since she was wearing a dark red. But it was visible on her face. "S-Sasuk.." She cut herself off by passing out.

Sasuke touched her shoulder and used his sharingan to see what injuries she had. A few broken ribs and a little back bruised. Carefully, he picked her up bridal style and his sharingan turned off. He took the instructions that Orochimaru gave him and walked to the room. He opened the door and quickly laid her on a sofa that was right by the door.

She cringed when he did. Even though she was sleep, the pain was still bad.

Sasuke went into his pouch and put out a jar a healing sap Tsunade had made and sat on the table beside them. He then got up to look around.

It was like a kind-sized apartment. There was no windows but a big kitchen. He looked and saw that there were two bathrooms but only one bedroom. For some reason he decided to go look inside. It had a big bed with two dressers on different sides.

"Wait, if there's only one bed then..." Sasuke put it together and a dull look appeared on his face. "Damn that snake."

Her went back up front and saw Sakura had finally woke up. She was sitting up holding her stomach and side.

Sakura looked up when he came towards her. "Sasuke.."

"What did you two talk about?" He asked instead siting on the ledge of the sofa.

"He asked me why I came here. I told him I wanted to become stronger. He started talking but stopped mid-sentence. He then found out about the mark and almost suffocated me till he suddenly stopped. After that he, jab in the stomach and sliced my side with a kunai knife."

"I see..." Was all Sasuke could say. So that what had happened...no wonder she passed out.

Sakura's eyes wandering to healing sap next to the table she reached with a small cringed of pain before pulling it to her. "Lady Tsunade's healing sap? Did you put that there, Sasuke?"

"I left there so you could heal yourself." He stated before walking away. "I'm going to take a shower."

"A-Alright." She stammered slightly. She sat up better and lifted her shirt to wear the wounds stopped. She put of the sap on her hands before rubbing it genitally on the injuries. It burned a lot but then got cool.

She let out a breath before hearing the water run. Sakura looked down before seeing her body. "I guess I could use a bath."

Sakura got up slowly before walking. Sasuke at took the other bathroom, she instantly saw the other one. She walked in and shut the door before looking around. It was pretty nice. She turned on the hot water and it filled up in seconds before she turned the knob to off. Sakura stripped down to her bra and underwear before neatly putting clothes to one side. She took off the remaining items before getting in the water.

She cringed heavily when the substance hit her cuts. It felt so good even though they ached. She sank a little deeper in causing her mouth to be covered and tips of her pink hair. She sighed thinking about the village and put her head back and let the water cover her hair. Most of her was thinking what were they doing and how they doing...

After about 15-minutes, she got out and wrapped herself in the towel that was there. She let out the water before walking out. She heard Sasuke still in the bathroom before walking to where she believed the bedroom was.

Curious she opened on the dressers and found a lot of clothes were already there. She looked through them before finding something. She then discovered she no longer that her leaf band ribbon. Her bangs once again covered her forehead. She sat on the edge and moved her hand up.

"Here."

She looked and saw Sasuke, who was wearing something different, holding out a red ribbon.

"Where's you get that?" She asked.

"That's none of your business. We can't have you lacking from not being to see. Take it."

She nodded before putting it on. "Thanks."

He grunted before walking away. She got up and followed. After today, she was gonna get stronger. Much stronger. So she could catch up to him.

**Treasure: So everyone just imagine Sakura and Sasuke wearing their outfits from Shippuden. I just put this out there but...DAMN! That's a lot of words!**

**Jaylen: That Melody typed...**

**Sasuke: Loser...**

**Treasure: You two are really starting to piss me off**

**Jaylen: But you ain't gonna do nothing though..**

**Melody: Quit it. Sasuke-Kun, the disclaimer please.**

**Sasuke: Whatever...Treasure and Melody do not own Naruto, its characters, plots etc.**

**Melody: Please Review!**


End file.
